Crimson Surrender
by NilaSagol
Summary: Tobimaro doesn't trust women and if it's not one problem after the other, there is more. Eventually he is struck by romance and wants to be together with someone but unfortunately many awful events happen. Love is a sacrfice, they both didn't know. TonxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "The Samurai"**

**Ai's POV**

Lost. I didn't know where I was, I had been walking in circles for many days. Everything just kept looking the same and looking the same. I was on vacation and everyone in my ninja party got seperated stupidly by everyone arguing that they knew the right way, no one did. I took one way while everyone took other ways. What a way to start a vacation when no one could be found or the worst that could be happening to them.

I was near the mountains or that's where I thought I was. Every tree looked the same and when I thought I was on the new path, it was the same one from fifteen minutes ago. Obviously, I didn't want think I was lost but I was. With no map and directions this was going to be very hard, no one was around and it was almost evening and no signs of anyone yet.

I continued go around and around for an hour and just sat on huge rock and just stayed there. _"I'm so lost. Why didn't we all stick together? For all I know something could've happened to all of them."_

I saw a ladder a few trees down with two males talking. One dressed as an ancient Japan samurai and the other in regular everyday clothes. They seemed to be friends or it didn't seem that way after they were arguing about the Samurai having money and not using it properly. I heard the Samurai refer to the boy as Ataru but never mentioned his name.

"Come on, Tombimaro." Ataru began. "You have money, you should be spending it and having it a good time! I would switch lives with you!"

Tobimaro sighed. "You wouldn't, Ataru. I have so many problems plus you would be against Shuu-chan."

Ataru just laughed. "Over baseball? It's over baseball! That's interesting but not as interesting as two men fighting over a woman!"

Tobimaro growled. "What do you see in them? Both you and Shuu-chan run around on panty raids and trying to get every girl's number."

Ataru laughed and laughed some more. Tobimaro began climbing up the tree as I decided to walk forward to ask the two males where I was. I came closer as I would later regret doing because of Ataru's oversexed hormones, he became out of control as soon as he heard my voice.

"Um, hello?." I replied. "I'm lost, can you both tell me where I am?"

Ataru ran straight for me as the ladder fell against Tobimaro as he was hanging by the branch. "Oh wow, you're a hottie! What's your name? What's your number, baby? I'm totally into you, baby!"

"Aiko Otani but everyone calls me Ai." I replied. "It's nice to meet you...um..?"

"Ataru Moroboshi! Don't forget it, baby." Ataru jumped up and down. "You're in Tomobiki where everyday something odd always happens!"

Tobimaro began yelling as the branch began to break. "You idiot! You let go of the ladder! I knew I should of brought Shuu-chan to help me do this!"

Tobimaro fell down as he landed flat on his face and got up and spit out leaves. He instantly flipped backwards and blocked the way of both Ataru and I, Tobimaro was angry as I got a closer look at him. He was an interesting male, I never saw a male bare star pupils. It was very interesting along with his attire and his unkempt hair, long but he fit the profile of a warrior.

"Ataru, get back! It's an enemy!" Tobimaro wielded a sword. "Who are you? What buisness do you have in Tomobiki?"

Ataru grabbed Tobimaro. "Tobimaro, you'll scare her away!" Ataru began pulling Tobimaro back. "Don't scare the hottie away! She's good, she won't hurt anyone."

"Darling!" someone called. "Darling, where are you?"

Ataru looked around. "Oh no, Lum's looking for me! I might as well get zapped since she'll see me do this!"

Ataru went straight for Ai and hugged her as Lum finally found him. "Darling! What are you doing? Another girl? Stop it, darling!"

Lum zapped Ataru as he fell down. He got fried as hell with his perfect hair in every direction and with a shocked look on his face. Lum saw me right away and realized I was someone she never saw before and made sure we were introduced right away. Tobimaro was still blocking the way.

"Oh, you aren't from around here!" Lum smiled. "Icha, my name is Lum! Sorry about darling, he can't control himself."

Ataru looked up. "Ai, I'm being held against my will! I'm tied down!"

"Ai? Oh, that's your name?" Lum smiled again. "What a cute name, icha!"

I smiled. I had to say Lum was very oddly dressed but cute. Tiger striped bikini with the same on the boots. Green hair with two horns. She looked like a bomb and Ataru knew what I meant about a bomb, she was very appealing.

I looked at Tobimaro. He was still angry, he wasn't going to move out of the way and he meant it. He felt I was a problem but I would soon later realize only the other half of it. For now, it was the enemy part I could recognize. He made sure I stayed right where I was and refused to move.

"Tobimaro, I'm lost. All I want is directions to find my group." I replied. "I don't want to attack you or anything."

Tobimaro lowered his sword and put it away. "I don't believe you but ok. I'll escort you back to my house. Don't do anything, ok?"

I remained silent as I walked behind the Samurai. I didn't defy him or go against him since it was respect I was showing him. Tobimaro continued on, he obviously knew his way around since he told me while we were walking that he trained here often, I was just glad he knew where we were.

Tobimaro turned back. "You aren't hurt or anything?

"No." I replied. "I'm ok."

Tobimaro was still uneasy and turned back and gave it no thought. Little did I know that he thought women had no feelings and that they were ill-fated to him and that's why he often was cold but he there was some warmth in it. I didn't blame him, I had mistrust of men also but I wasn't fully like Tobimaro. I guess fate brought us together to get over our differences but I wasn't sure.

This would be just the beginning of the troubles that would await us. For now we were innocent children discovering what life was truly about. For now I followed behind the Samurai and obeyed his orders.

Later, we would be in many troubles and we warned to not be together but knowing it was Tobimaro's first love and it was my second. We didn't see much of anything coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "Three"**

Tobimaro's house was huge, he was loaded like Ataru said. Tobimaro didn't play the part at all, he could care less about the money that came in. He lived like it was ancient Japan not modern day Japan, it just depended on how he felt. I still saw him as a Samurai and as someone I should respect and continued having that in mind.

Tobimaro opened the slide door slowly and walked in. "Get up, we are going to get things in town. Come."

I got up. "Tobimaro, what time is it?"

"7:30." he replied. "We're meeting Ataru and Shuutaro to get things in town."

"Do your parents know I'm here?" I asked. "I haven't met them yet."

Tobimaro shook his head. "No. Only my little sister knows. Asuka saw you last night when you came in."

Asuka hid behind the door as she waved at me. She blushed but it wasn't out of shyness, she was looking at her big brother mostly. I didn't understand what was going on and Tobimaro caught my interest. He sighed, he knew he had explaning to do about Asuka and it wasn't going to be easy at all for him. He stood in the corner of the room and just waited until I was ready to go.

"My parents aren't awake. So, they'll see you this evening." he replied as he got his sword behind him. "I know I have to explain my little sister and please don't take this wrong way, Ai. It may sound weird but I'll explain everything later."

I nodded. I noticed Tobimaro's half winced eyes as he turned back around. Again, it was uneasiness with women and yet I didn't know. I had no idea of the abusive past that caused him to be set so. He would tell me later. Still, we were so unaware of so much pain ahead of us.

I followed Tobimaro and walked beside him as I began trying to know more about him.

"Tobimaro, do you have a nickname?" I asked. "Mine is Ai, that's what I go by."

"Shuutaro calls me Ton-chan and I call him Shuu-chan." Tobimaro replied. "I go by Tobimaro or Ton. I don't really care."

"Oh, ok." I replied, I felt like I wasn't getting to know him very well. "I'm a ninja and I have three other sisters." I took out our photos. "Coco and I are twins but we don't get along."

Tobimaro shrugged. "What happened?"

"Stripper dancing happened." I replied. "That's her job and because of her lifestyle, we don't talk anymore."

Tobimaro nodded. "Oh, that's so unfortunate. Can't say I blame you, harlots have no honor and only cause dishonor to families."

"Are we going to see Ataru again?" I asked. "He's quite fast about seeing a girl."

Tobimaro rolled his eyes. "Along with Shuu-chan. He's no better. I can't stand Ataru bothering my little sister. Ataru scares her and so does Shuu-chan."

Tobimaro and I walked along the beach as he lead the way. He seemed to be ok, he would look back every so often to make sure no tricks were pulled. He still didn't trust me and I couldn't say that I didn't blame him, it was the first time we met and usually it took time to get used to someone. Tobimaro continued up the stairs until we saw Ataru and Shuutaro giggling over a magazine or was it hentai? I couldn't tell from where I was but they were giggling over something naughty as they showed each other the pages.

"Hel-" I would be stopped here. Ataru was on his way.

"Ai! What's up, babe?" Ataru looked at Shuutaro. "See this is the babe I was telling you about, Shuutaro. She came yesterday. Hey baby, I still want that number."

Shuutaro ran over and kissed my hand. "Ai, it is nice to make your aquiantance." Shuutaro paused to look at my Burgundy colored eyes. "My, you are a beauty in person. Such beauty."

Tobimaro rolled his eyes. "Ai didn't come here for a date, we came to pick up what we need on the-"

Shuutaro pushed Tobimaro out of the way. "Leave her here. You can go shopping and she can stay with me and Ataru. We will take good care of her."

Tobimaro got back up and got infront of Shuutaro. "Yeah right, she isn't safe around you two. She's better off away from the both of you."

Shuutaro crosed his arms. "Oh, so she's your girlfriend, Ton-chan? Look at you trying to claim her before Ataru and I get to see what she's about!"

Tobimaro became shocked. "What? You've got it all wrong, Shuu-chan!"

Ataru even agreed. "Leave her here, we'd like to know more about her!"

Shuutaro scoffed. "You mean about me, she'd like to get to know the gentlemen first."

Ataru and Shuutaro got into a disagreement as Tobimaro took my hand and lead me to the supermarket. I wasn't used to guys fighting over me but I was used to seeing it with my twin sister. If she came, Ataru and Shuutaro would move onto to her. Tobimaro was more annoyed than before as he angrily picked up fish and other things on the list.

I decided to say something to him about what happened.

"Tobimaro. Are you upset because of what Shuutaro said?" I asked. "I mean it's ok, I found it kind of funny."

"Well, I don't. It's embarassing!" Tobimaro covered his eyes. "Everytime the two of them are together, it's a disaster! Shuu-chan is full of himself because he has all that money can buy!"

"I see." I laughed. "I could tell he was full of himself."

"Well, he treats girls like queens and guys like total shit." Tobimaro replied as he looked for cans. "I don't get the two of them."

"Tobimaro, are you and Shuutaro enemies?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are. It's over baseball and then our families have fought for years." Tobimaro sighed. "We always fight, and we both want to be the richest family in Tomobiki."

Ataru ran into the store along with Shuutaro who came running after him. Obviously, these two weren't going to lighten up on anything since I was around and Shuutaro and Ataru stood close to me at all times. Tobimaro just ignored them and went to get something off of the shelf.

Ataru held onto my hand. "Hey, baby. Shuutaro and I were worried about you."

Shuutaro held onto my other hand. "You have a boyfriend, Ai? I'm sure he can't do the things I can do. I'll make sure you're happy!"

"Tobimaro, do they do this all the time?" I asked. "Are they this persistant?"

Tobimaro sighed. "All the time, no girl is safe in Tomobiki. They go through as much as tweny girls a day even more."

Ataru laughed. "I know, call me lecherous all you want but I like girls! So does, Shuutaro. He's the biggest womanizer next to me."

Tobimaro stepped in again. "This one was born on Friday the thirteenth. Bad luck ever since he was born. Ataru can't go a day without causing an incident or MANY incidents."

Tomobiki was strange. I've never been to a more weirder town in my life. The look on Tobimaro's face seemed to be a bit sad though. He was seemed a little sad about things. It was a sadness I couldn't explain but he looked sad about something. Shuutaro took out the hentai magazine again as Ataru laughed and they turned the pages getting more excited as they turned the pages. Tobimaro just shook his head, I think he had more of a warrior's viewpoint on pervertedness. I couldn't really tell.

Shuutaro looked at me. "Hey, Tobimaro. Maybe I could be enagaged to Ai, huh?"

Tobimaro shook his head. "You know you have to be enagaged to my sister to end the feud between our families!"

Shuutaro refused. "Your sister is too powerful for me and you know it too, Tobimaro!"

Tobimaro admitted it. "I know she is...it's kind of sad how I can't hug her. You're a womanizer and that's not good for Asuka."

Shuutaro decided to rub something in. "Well, she's into her brother that's what! Asuka won't run away from you and she wants to be with you! Ai, are you getting this? Asuka really loves her older brother so much, she wants him!"

I looked confused. "What? That's incest, Tobimaro! How did that happen? Does she not know that's wrong?" I was frightened and I knew I shouldn't have been that way. "What's going on?"

Tobimaro looked at me sadly. "Ai, you need to know something. Please take this seriously. In my famly, the women follow the practice of not seeing a man until their sixteen. I didn't know she was my sister until a couple of weeks ago. I thought Asuka was hot but didn't know I was related. Asuka seems to be fixated on the idea that we can be together when we clearly can't. My parents don't know of this and this is a bit of a problem. Maybe you can explain it to her." Tobimaro bowed his head out of shame and embarassment. "She is naive about men and scared of them, if only my mother redid things over then maybe she wouldn't be set this way now."

I understood. "Tobimaro, I will try my best but it's not your fault or her's. Things happen for a reason. I'm sorry about my reaction to it, I've never really heard of that."

Ataru crossed his hands. "They can never be together and I told her that! She stills clings to Tobimaro like he's the only thing she can have. It's wrong!"

Tobimaro became angry. "I know it is! I try to explain it and tell her but it doesn't get through!"

I realized how mixed up Tobimaro's life was. It showed on his face and I began thinking Tobimaro was getting tired of all the mix-up's in his life. No really, it showed on his face and he just didn't talk anymore after the explanation. I felt sorry and bad for him because it seemed to be a situation he wasn't ready for at all and it was hard that his sister had the wrong feelings.

What world did I step into? Tomobiki didn't function like a regular town at all or like my village back home. Odd things happened all the time and no one knew what the day was going to be like but it was so different everyday. It wasn't the same rountine, it was tossed up.

Tobimaro just looked at me. "You probably think I'm a creep, Ai. I would never touch my sister because that would be a..." Tobimaro got in Shuutaro's face. "Dishonrable thing to do!"

Shuutaro laughed. "I'm not getting married to her, it isn't going to work."

Ataru even laughed. "Lum wants to get married to me, I hope it doesn't happen."

Tobimaro looked at Ataru. "Ataru, she loves you. It couldn't be more better than that. You have a lot to learn about love yourself."

"Like you could do any better, Ton-chan." Shuutaro added in. "All of them like me, so there isn't a problem there. I can be any woman's dream man."

Ataru jumped back over to me. "Can I have your number? Shuutaro wants you to write it down too."

Tobimaro got infront of me. "Quit harassing her! You too Shuu-chan! Coming from a Samurai family your nobilty should be better. I'm more noble than you are."

Shuutaro became upset. "You dare insult the Mendo family name? You're noble but clusmy, Tobimaro? How does that work?"

Tobimaro shook his head. "Your pride, Shuu-Chan?

The three boys began arguing as I went to go look at things in the supermarket. I just left them to work things out since I didn't know much about what to do. Then, I went out to watch the ocean as the three came down looking for me with bags in their hands. The shopping was done but not Shuutaro and Ataru, they've yet to get started.

Ataru still came around me. "Hi, Ai!" I actually found him very funny and sweet even though he was a lecherous boy. "So, are we going to get together or not? Just hang out?"

Shuutaro smiled. "You're welcome at my place anytime, Ai."

Tobimaro looked at them both. "I think Ai is ok with me, are you? Shuutaro, this could be an enemy."

Shuutaro shook his head. "I think she's fine, Ton-chan. She would've attacked by now if she felt she had to and so far she's been enjoying everyone's company."

Tobimaro still didn't want to believe it but decided to lighten up a little bit. I didn't blame him for tensing up since we barely knew each other, it was of instinct. He felt he had to protect himself and everyone else and I thought that was very noble of Tobimaro. I guess it is the truth that he's noble. Shuutaro had his flaws, Ataru had his flaws, I had mine, and so did Tobimaro. It didn't matter because no one was perfect and in this town it seemed that it didn't matter.

"I apologize for my behavior, Ai. I thought you would attack someone." Tobimaro bowed to show respect. "I guess I misunderstood you're intentions."

"It's ok, Tobimaro." I replied. "I would've reacted the same way if I couldn't tell if someone was bad or not. It's not your fault, it was instinct."

Tobimaro looked at my clothing then turned to Shuutaro. "Shuu-chan, do you know what she is? She's of shinobi culture. She's a kunoichi."

Shuutaro ran to me and bowed. "Oh, what an honor this is, Ton-chan! I never met one until now!

Tobimaro also bowed for respect which confused Ataru. "Huh? Is she like a missing princess or something? What's with all the bowing and excitement?"

Tobimaro shook his head. "She's a ninja, Ataru. My guess is that Shuu-chan longed to see a kunoichi."

Ataru laughed. "You mean the ninja's like on TV and in the movies? Those ninjas?"

Tobimaro and Shuutaro nodded. They were in awe of me, I thought they would figure it out sooner but it was now. It didn't matter, now they knew and it was myself wasn't hard and Tobimaro and Shuutaro understood well and respected my practice. I still thought when the three of them were together that it was odd but I guess it came with the friendships.

I needed to find the people I was vacation with but I guess they were enjoying Tomobiki as much as I was. There was something to do everyday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "Don't Start This..."**

The travel group left three months ago. I guess I was on a permanent vacation or maybe semi-permanent vacation at Tomobiki. I brought more of my things and I guess Tobimaro's extra room became where I was staying for now. Tobimaro's parents were thrilled that we met since they were worried Tobimaro would never get married.

I'd often see Tobimaro hitting baseballs or chewing on them. He had real passion for the sport but he couldn't quite hit the ball. I would watch him play outside and hit and hit. Tobimaro said that once he ran out of foods in the mountains that hit ate actual baseballs to survive on. He was very hardcore when it came to his training. I wasn't surprised when a local doctor told me how resilent he really was. Broken bones, major bleeding, and other issues and he came out just fine.

It amazed me.

Tobimaro slid the slide door open as I shielded my eyes. Morning. "Here's your breakfast. "I could tell he didn't want to serve me but I guess someone insisted I have it.

"Thank you, Tobimaro." I smiled. "It looks very good. Would you like to join me?"

Tobimaro froze. "Umm...I have other things to do, maybe some other time."

"You say that everytime." I laughed. "Come sit."

Tobimaro sat down to me as he faced me. He just stared. Obviously, I wasn't aware of Tobimaro's dislike of women. I was going to ask him today why he wouldn't talk to me sometimes or just have a look mistrust in his eyes. Something happened to him because he seemed so tense or frigtened when he didn't have to be.

"Tobimaro, do you have a problem with me?" I asked as I ate my breakfast. "Am I bothering you?

Tobimaro couldn't seem to answer the question. "Why do you ask that of me, Ai? If I tell you, will you be offended of my feelings?"

"No." I answered as I sipped my milk. "I want to hear it from you."

Tobimaro sighed. "Well, um...I had a bad experience when I was young with a girl and she loves me..." Tobimaro's expression changed. "Ai...I notice the blushing from you and it needs to stop. You have no idea what you're putting yourself in. You don't want to be mixed up in all this."

I hung my head down. "It's just a crush, Tobimaro. I didn't know it was dangerous."

Tobimaro sighed. "Ai, please don't do this. This isn't fair to you.

"How do you know I have feelings, Ton?" I wasn't upset but just blank. "I can't help what I feel. I''m being honest towards you."

Tobimaro still had a concerned look on his face. "Ai, you have no idea what you're putting yourself up against."

"I've been through so much misery..." I paused as I looked at Tobimaro's eyes. "Tobimaro, both my parents are dead. They have been dead since we were young. My ex-boyfriend, Toshi died in a terrible car accident that I was there for. I've seen the side of misery, it isn't something we can run from. At one point in our lives we will be miserable."

Tobimaro paused. "This all happened to you? Oh, Ai..."

I became silent. Tobimaro was trying to protect me but what girl did I have to worry about? I got up and left the room. No, I wasn't upset at Tobimaro but I needed time to think things over. At the time I didn't know things were taking a different turn. I had a crush on the guy and my feelings almost felt wrong or that I shouldn't have them.

Tobimaro walked pass the balcony as he watched me. He didn't know what to do and it wasn't something we could ask Ataru or Shuutaro. What did they know? They were in complicated situations of their own and eveything was changing but I knew I had to keep my feelings secret and the consquences would be vey high and I had no idea how the situation would twist and twist around Tobimaro and I. It was going to be difficult.

Tobimaro approched me. "Ai, I'm sorry for how I acted. I just want to protect you from what may happen. Shuutaro's sister, Ryoko is in love with me. Making her jealous or upset is ugly since she is so sadistic. She will come after you."

I wasn't angry but I just looked out to the trees. "What am I supposed to do? Tobimaro..."

Tobimaro closed his eyes. "Were having dinner with Shuu-chan, his sister tonight. So, it has to be casual and not obvious."

"Tobimaro, you know what I am, right?" my burgundy eyes trailed him.

"A ninja. Ai, what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, we are good at being undetected by an enemy. She won't catch hint of anything." I smiled. "I'm not worried about this."

Tobimaro relaxed. "Ok."

"Tobimaro, if you don't like women then why are you concerned about me?" I asked. "You shouldn't be concerned."

"Well, I do. I don't know why." Tobimaro picked up his baseball bat. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Tobimaro..."

He paused and got his bat. "It's time for me to practice. We will talk later tonight, ok?"

Tobimaro left and I was so confused of the situation since he didn't fully explain Ryoko's sadism. I would have to figure it out myself since he couldn't go into all the details of the girl. I had a horrible feeling she would be my number one enemy in the case of pursuing Tobimaro. She claimed that she loved him when she used twisted ways and terrible intentions which scarred Tobimaro.

My feelings were developing but they were real. I couldn't harm, Tobimaro. I gave my respect to Tobimaro and it was a respect that was very rare. I didn't like being in these types of situations but this was before I came and it couldn't be helped. Unfortunately, it would be one of the problems that would start slow then begin spreading like a disease and wouldn't easily go away.

X X X

Tobimaro and I went to Shuutaro's house for dinner. It would just be the four of us since his parents went out to a party for the night and wouldn't be back. Before we got there, Tobimaro turned to me and reminded me of what I was supposed to do to not cause tension or conflict.

"Ai." Tobimaro's stance was stiff. "Remember, don't do something Ryoko would suspect ."

I looked at Tobimaro. "I thought you didn't care...Why are you-"

Tobimaro didn't answer me and saw the house. "Follow behind me, not beside me. Act like you don't know me."

I did as I was told as I followed Tobimaro. It was so planned out that Tobimaro wanted me to sit next to Mendo as he sat next Ryoko so it was less obvious. If something was to go wrong, I was to fake that I had an illness and Tobimaro and I would run out into the night as if we were never there. I didn't live for conflict and if it we could avoid then we could.

Tobimaro opened the door as Shuutaro took my hand and kissed it. "Ai, you always look so lovely. Will you be sitting next to me or Tobimaro?"

"You." I replied. "I want to sit next to the handsome prince."

Shuutaro set down the rest of the dinner when another girl appeared. Ryoko came downstairs and smiled, this wasn't the real Ryoko though so my guard was up. Who knows what could happen, maybe she would even do a devilish trick to make something go wrong just so her entertainment was fulfilled.

I had the baddest feeling I would be the target for her terrible antics and I know I wouldn't be ready.

I noticed that Ataru was missing from this dinner. "Ataru won't be joining us this evening?"

"What is your deal with Moroboshi? He's so ugly, Ai." Shuutaro cleared his throat. "I would invite Lum but knowing that "darling" has to come, I just couldn't take it."

"Ok. Ataru can come another time." I replied.

"Ai, remember Ataru ruins everything." Shuutaro replied as he took my hand. "He isn't good at all."

"He didn't ask to be born on Friday the thirteenth. It just happened." I defended Ataru even though he was very lecherous and caused incidents. "I can see he's a good person even though he doesn't act like it. Maybe you all can't see it."

I knew Mendo hated Ataru's guts and I saw how the both of them were with each other. Ataru got in Shuutaro's way as Shuutaro got in Ataru's way because of the girls. Shuutaro liked to embarass Ataru as Ataru liked to pick on Shuutaro's weaknesses. It was a never ending game of tug of war with them both but I was still friends with both despite their rivarly. He wouldn't agree with me but I could care less.

Ryoko got in front of Shuutaro. "So, this is the one they call, Ai. The whole of Tomobiki has been talking about you. Since you're so new and different, I can't say I blame them."

"You must be Shuutaro's sister. It's nice to meet you." I replied. "So, you probably live a rich girl's dream."

"Oh, yes." Ryoko started. "I get whatever I want and do things the way I want them done. I enjoy live life this way, everyday is something new."

"That's nice. My family grew up in poverty when our parents died." I paused. "I had to raise all my sisters but in the end I got the inheritance and I'm working on becoming a nurse."

"Oh, so you ran into a lot of money?" Ryoko questioned. "I'm sure you've gotten bored of everything."

"Oh no, I spend wisely and I never get bored." I replied and smiled. "I am very thankful."

Ryoko looked at me. She was putting up a nice front for now. "Oh, Ai. I get so, so, so bored."

Shuutaro finished the last touches on dinner then we all sat down to eat. Shuutaro wanted to make sure it was perfect since I was here and I was a guest. We sat down and began eating. I saw the beefbowl and automatically thought of Ataru since it was his favorite food to have sometimes. He told me it was the best and that I should try it when I had the chance.

Tobimaro and I both reached for the rice as we accidently bumped hands. We both were shocked that we both would reach for it at the same time. Tobimaro went first and then I went after him to avoid suspicion from Ryoko. It did work because Ryoko wasn't really paying attention and looking at something else. We returned to normal and just continued to eat as Shuutaro watched me carefully.

He made one of the dishes and was anxious about how it tasted.

"How is it, Ai? Does it taste good?" Shuutaro smiled. "I hope it was good to you."

"The chicken was very good, Shuutaro." I replied. I was going to offer a critique though. "It could've used more sauce though. That's all it was missing."

Shuutaro took it well. "I didn't want to seem overdone and I used less. At least if you like it, then I'm happy I made it."

For now, everything went smoothly and nothing went wrong yet until I watched Tobimaro eat and his star eyes glanced up at me as he ate his noodles. I felt my cheeks get hot and I realized I was giving things away and Tobimaro saw that it was happening and shook his head. I looked at him and stopped then it happened again.

"Ai." he whispered. "Be careful, watch yourself."

I returned to normal as Tobimaro continued eating his noodles again. His eyes came up to make sure I didn't mess up any further but he knew it wasn't my fault. The situation was very pressuring and it was hard to keep in boundaries as we ate. Tobimaro passed me more rice as I accepted it. We continued to eat quietly as Shuutaro began conversation with me.

"Ryoko, Ai is a skilled kunoichi." Shuutaro started. "She doesn't like hearing that she is one of the best from her village but she is. Ai, Tobimaro and I practice Bushido. We live by the way of the warrior."

"Oh, such self discipline." I replied and I really thought it was. "No wonder you and Tobimaro are so respectful and in control of your actions. I respect that."

Ryoko began looking at me. Obviously, she wasn' t liking that I was good with conversation and that I found ways not to be bored and I had a lot of money. That got her started and when she did figure out Tobimaro was my interest there would be much hell to pay and maybe even more.

Ryoko continued eating as she smiled at me. Her good front was up again. "I think Ai will like it here in Tomobiki if she decides to stay. I mean most of us would miss her."

Shuutaro agreed. "I would and I would hate to say it, Moroboshi would too."

Ryoko became interested in something. "So, Ai where are you staying?"

I froze on the question and switched it. "At a hotel in the city."

Ryoko pressed further. "Which one? There are many. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were staying in Tobimaro's house in an extra room."

I froze again but my expression remained the same. "Well, I'm in a hotel not at Tobimaro's house. If I was at Tobimaro's house, is that a problem?"

Ryoko didn't change expressions. "Well, I'm sure if asked the townspeople then they'll talk and I'll know."

Shuutaro intervened. "Ok, Ryoko. I think it's time to let Ai and Tobimaro go. It is very late." Shuutaro winked at me, he was trying to help me out. "I'll walk them out, ok?"

Ryoko got up and walked upstairs and didn't care if we left or not. She was done chastising me and it wouldn't end there. She was aware that my place was in Tobimaro's house but I refuse to move from there because Tobimaro respected me enough for me to stay there. I know Shuutaro opened up the house for me but had I done that Ryoko and I would've kicked off and I know now I'm not going to get along with her.

Shuutaro walked us out. "Sorry about that, Ai. Ryoko can be a handful sometimes. Sometimes too much at times. It's a shame you have to leave, I didn't to show you the house or see my loyal octopuses."

"It's ok. Maybe next time, Shuutaro." I replied. "I enjoyed dinner and please tell your octopuses I say hello."

Shuutaro laughed. "I will."

Tobimaro took my hand. "Ok, Shuu-chan. We'll talk later."

Tobimaro walked with me as I gave a concerned look at Tobimaro. I was concerned about what Ryoko would do to me if she knew I was at Tobimaro's house. Tobimaro also was concerned but he just walked in front of me not saying anything but he looked at me.

"Ai? Are you ok?" Tobimaro asked. "I warned you how she was going to be and because she knows you're at my house, she is all over it."

"I'm ok. You're worrying about me again." I replied. "I thought you dislike women, Tobimaro. Am I different?"

Tobimaro struggled to say anything but told me this. "If you like me so much, why would you like a wimpy screw-up like myself? I don't think I'm good enough for you, I'm terrible."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "Black Accident"**

It was a lazy Saturday morning as I heard a faint knocking at my screen door. I walked to screen door and tried to figure out who it was. "Who is it?"

"Ms. Ai, it's Asuka. May I please come in?" Asuka replied. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

I opened the screen door to see Asuka's star eyes, the same as her brother and mother. It was a really interesting trait they had. Asuka sat in the chair and face me as I began trying to sew some new clothes for Lum. Lum really liked a dress I was wearing and she wanted me to make her one but with different designs. It was almost done.

"A-Ai...I need to talk to you about something." Asuka seemed very curious about something as I began stitching the dress. "Will you listen?

I continued stitching. "Of course, Asuka." I smiled. "I'm just finishing the last touches on Lum's dress and then I'm starting her skirt next."

Asuka smiled. "Oh, could you make me one too?"

"Sure." I smiled. "Would you like flowers on it, Asuka?"

Asuka nodded then she looked away. "Ai...Tobimaro is my brother?"

"Yes, he is." I replied. "He is related to you and he is older."

Asuka looked at me. "Sometimes, I like to sleep with him and take showers with him. I go into his room at night."

I froze in my mind. I didn't know what to say to something like that because it wasn't right but it wasn't Asuka's fault, she barely knew what was going on. I felt so sorry since she was so naive about how a relationship should go. Tobimaro seemed to be her everything. She could not pick anyone else than him and she was to be married to Shuutaro to break the quarreling between familes.

Asuka looked at me. "Ai, do you like my brother too? You blush the same..."

I began blushing again. "Yes." I couldn't lie to Asuka because that wasn't right and my will didn't let me. "The pressure to really like him is getting greater and it seems like it's so much."

"Is that love?" Asuka questioned. "It must be, Ai."

I shook my head. "It can't be, I'm not ready to be in love again."

Asuka perked up. "You were in love before?"

I nodded. "His name was Toshi Nishimura. He was my everything and so close to my heart. I met him when dI was fifteen. I was going to Ninja Academy while Toshi worked extra hard as his village's main cook. He had very little money and poverty didn't seem to bother Toshi as he pressed on with work everyday as if nothing ever happened. Everyday, he'd put on his apron and cook and cook to feed his village. Sometimes it was overtime."

Asuka became interested. "Is Toshi gone? You refer to him in the past."

I closed my eyes. "He did die. It was the worst moment of my life after my parent's death. To think life would be cruel and stab me again, he was taken from me. I was almost seventeen and he was eighteen. I was going to marry him as soon as I turned eighteen for us to spend the rest of our lives together. I was in the car with him when he died, I was right by his side until he took the last breath and left me."

Asuka became shocked. "Y-You were...Y-you were there? Oh...Ai..."

"It's ok, Asuka." I replied. "Would you like me to stop the story?"

Asuka shook her head. "No. I want to hear the rest of it. I've never heard of so much misfortune. Of course our familes fight but...this is very different."

I tried to remember where I left off and began again. "Toshi and I were on our way to a party that one of his close friends was throwing. Ayato never forgave himself after what happened because he felt he caused the death when he didn't." I closed my eyes. "It just happened and in a heartbeat, everything changed. I saw the car go off the road as we rolled and rolled. I wasn't injuried very badly but Toshi was. His blood stained my dressed and he struggled to move. He shook so violently."

_"Ai..." _

My eyes were stained with tears. "His voice was so calm...He managed to get enough strength to look at me lovingly then his eyes closed and he took his last moment. I began to try to move him and I kept trying and trying. I didn't want to think he was dead and he left me but he did. He was gone. My denial took over and I still kept trying to make him look at me again."

_"Toshi...Tohshi...Toshi don't leave me, don't leave me alone! Toshi, I want you to be with me!"_

Asuka couldn't hear the voices of the incident but I could. My burgundy pools looked out the window to see the outside showing it's beauty. Asuka's star pools saw the reflection of hurt as the wind picked up causing the windchimes to ring mysteriously. I paused for a long time as I reflected on how the incident shaped around my life. I lost so many things and my next fear was that I would lose Tobimaro too.

_"TOSHI!"_

I watched the screen door as I caught glimpse of Tobimaro watching from the corner of it. He barely moved and I didn't get upset with him. He would've heard the whole story eventually. I wasn't going to shout at him for hearing about it, it was obviously interesting and he wanted to listen. I saw the screen open a little more but I looked at Asuka who took the story well. She understood that I've been through a hard time and had the look that she wanted to be there for me.

"Ai." Asuka replied. "I know you're already a big sister but do you think you could be mine? I like that I can come to you for anything."

I looked outside as my eyes went back on Asuka. "Of course. If you need me, don't be afraid to ask."

Asuka smiled and was very excited then her expression changed. "Oh! You didn't finish the story. I'm so sorry I interrupted, please continue."

I smiled and retraced my thoughts. "Well, after all that. We had Toshi's funeral and it was very packed. Over one-hundred people came to his funeral since he was well liked. He was very good to his customers and village and people rarely forgot him. The funeral was very hard for me to go to and even go through with but I did it but I collapsed towards the end. It was so hard to let Toshi go. I couldn't just let him go because our story is unfinished and now I really wondered what life would be really like if Toshi had lived."

Asuka remained silent as she looked at me. It was a lot to take in but she understood most of what happened and it showed. She bowed in front of me. "Ai..." Asuka looked up. "You have my respect..."

Asuka walked out of the room not noticing that Tobimaro was there. I put Lum's clothes and Asuka's down, I would finish them later. I began to clean up my sewing objects. I straightened up the room and opened the blinds to let the sun in. I just looked out at the outside, I began thinking that I needed to pay a visit to Cherry to see if more misfortune was headed my way.

Misfortune had a face, and many of us couldn't see that face. I could and as soon as it was going to start, I could see earlier than others. The air was dark and Tobimaro and I should've seen the warning to stop but we didn't. We decided to go ahead anyway.

If Tobimaro knew it was risk then why did he stand by me?

I slid the door as Tobimaro stood at the side of me. "I'm going out, Ton. I'll be back later this evening."

Tobimaro nodded. He looked like he wanted to ask me something. "Ai? You're a good fighter, right?" Tobimaro's hair shaded his eyes. "...Will you...fight me?"

I blushed as I stepped back. "Are you sure? Tobimaro, are you really sure-"

"Yes." Tobimaro's hair still shaded his eyes. "I-It would be an honor to..."

I blushed further as I looked away as Tobimaro's star eye caught mine. He meant it, he wanted to fight me. This was coming from the boy who called himself wimpy and not worthy of a warrior title when he really was. Tobimaro got a little closer as I stared deeply into his star eyes then I looked away.

Tobimaro's hand touched my the side of my face as I locked eyes with him. "I like...when you look at me."

"Tobimaro...I can't..." I stopped my thoughts. "Why are you saying that?"

Tobimaro went stiff. "I-I can't..."

I slowly backed away from Tobimaro as he still looked at me. "I will see you later, Tobimaro."

Tobimaro blocked my entrance. "Protecting you is one of my duties. If it will cost me my life, I will honor you and protect you. I promise that to you."

"Tobimaro..." I replied softly. "Do you know what...y-you're promising?"

He turned away, his eyes still shadowed by his hair. "Is that a...stupid thing to promise?" Tobimaro's eye came up to mine.

"No." I said quietly."It's such a powerful statement."

Tobimaro still stood there as if he had more to say but cut it short. "...I'll let you go..." Tobimaro looked at me. "I'll always protect you."

I almost couldn't believe he said what he said.

X X X

I walked down the street as I saw Ataru coming down the street. He was very happy to see me as he ran up to me.

"Ai! Hi babe, were are you going?" Ataru asked. "Going shopping?"

"No. I'm going to see Cherry about misfortune." I replied. "I'm kind of fearing it."

Ataru became angry. "Ai, don't go to Cherry! That monk isn't worth your time, it's always bad luck or misfortune with Cherry."

"Well, I need some guidence from him." I replied. "I really need to know about this."

Ataru sighed. "If you want to go, then you can but..." Ataru grabbed my arm. "Not without me, I want to go with you. I need to make sure my babe, doesn't get hurt."

"Ok." I replied. "Does Lum know you're out?"

Ataru laughed mischievously. "No...She had something to do and I got out. I also made sure Ten was distracted. You see, Ai. I have my ways."

I laughed. I was the only girl that didn't hit Ataru or curse him. Like I said, he was good inside but he just didn't show it but I made sure to give him my respect for that. Ataru still wasn't happy we were going to see Cherry since Cherry always got in Ataru's way a lot of the time. It didn't matter as long as I got a reading about the misfortune that was soon to come because I know it was coming.

"Ai, you should just turn around." Ataru replied. "No one wants to deal up with an annoyance such as Cherry. All he'll say is that you're doomed for more misfortune."

I looked at Ataru. "Well, if you were me, wouldn't you want to know?"

Ataru laughed. "Yes but I would want a fine babe like you by my side!"

I laughed. Ataru was so funny but Shuutaro didn;t like that I defended him and that I liked being around him. It irritated Shuutaro but I didn't care since Shuutaro couldn't see the good at all. I continued going up to shrine as Ataru followed closely behind me. Cherry was busy praying as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Cherry?" I replied. "I need to know if misfortune is coming my way."

Cherry turned around. "Ah, Ai. Wasn't expecting you or Ataru. I don't see why you are surrounded by that curse we call Ataru." Cherry put his hands together. "It is fate."

I looked at Cherry. "Cherry, will there be more misfortune in my life? It is important that I know."

Cherry looked at me closely. "Hmm...I see." Cherry placed his hand on my forehead as he began chanting to get in touch with his spirtual powers. "Yes. Ai, if I was you I would be very careful of your feelings. It would seem your feelings are extending towards a boy who is also in many misfortunes himself."

"So, more is to keep happening?" I asked. "Should I prepare for it?"

Ataru growled. "Don't believe what he says! He's a deranged monk! This is all made up."

Cherry scoffed. "Deranged? I read Ai fine, it is what is. She is headed for a hardship and it is dealing up with a relationship she will be in."

I stopped stiff as I went pale. It was another warning. "Oh..."

Cherry nodded. "I couldn't see much more past that since Ataru curses my powers. Your heart won't deceive you but hardships may start occurring when you won't expect it."

Ataru stepped back. "Babe, who are you after? Is it Shuutaro?"

"No." I shook my head. "Tobimaro..."

Ataru realized it was serious and became serious. He realized things were going to be very hard for me and knowing misfortune there was no way to prepare and I thought I could prepare for it this time. I knew with this misfortune that fighting and endless issues would plague Tobimaro and I constantly as our feelings began getting more and more serious.

I looked at Ataru. "Ataru, I have to watch out for Ryoko. She loves Tobimaro and I know I'm heading there myself but that won't come without severe consequences."

"Severe consequences?" Ataru grabbed my top. "Ai, you have to get out of this! I go through enough consequences a day but you..."

Cherry came in. "It is fate, Ataru. There isn't anything Ai can do but accept that getting Tobimaro will be no easy walk. I don't know how severe but I saw black."

Ataru was more concerned and begged me to reconsider. Ataru wasn't doing this to get my number or chase after me, he cared. This was the good that was inside of him that was coming out. Ataru became so concerned that he began to panic a little about the situation. I didn't blame him, I was panicking myself but it showed out very little of the time.

"Ataru." I said carefully. "Please don't worry about me. If there isn't anything we can do different then I guess Ton and I will just have to do this at our risk."

Cherry put his hands together again. "It is fate."

Ataru growled. "This isn't fate, Cherry! This has to be wrong!"

I shook my head. It wasn't wrong, I didn't think it was fate but it was the situations in both of our lives at this point. I looked out towards the grass as the wind blew again. I was realizing just how serious this relationship was going to be on Tobimaro and I. Tobimaro was falling for me but it was slow, he wouldn't announce his feelings until he was sure. He was getting very close to me as I was to him.

I looked out to the trees. I began thinking it was time to run away. It wasn't like to me to run away but I felt that things may come up where if the only way out is to run then Tobimaro and I will. I saw how Tobimaro looked in the beginning, he felt hopeless and that he couldn't anything right. The saddness was clear across his face, and he felt that living here was getting to be too much out of hand for him.

If Tobimaro ran away, he would be a coward. If I ran away with him, then you can't call us cowards. How could we be cowards if the situation got too out of hand? Cowards only run away in the beginning. We weren't at the beginning of this story anymore.

We had been through enough chapters. The real story was about to really start.

_"Protecting you is one of my duties. If it will cost me my life, I will honor you and protect you. I promise that to you."_

If Tobimaro said he was so screwed up then what man would offer his life to protect someone he really cared out? That wasn't cowardice, clumsiness, worthlessness, misunderstanding, or whatever else they labeled Tobimaro to be.

He cared so much about me and even promised his life. I couldn't say no to him and if I did, I would only run back to him and want him even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "That's it!"**

After Cherry read my fortune, I wasn't myself since it was predicted that more misfortune would happen upon Tobimaro and I if we continued being involved with each other. I wanted to tell Ton but I felt like he would still pursue it even with the warnings in place.

Tobimaro had gone out. He was trying out rollerblading. He was old fashioned but since a new shipment of roller blades came in, he became curious and tried them out which resulted in one hospital visit since he knew very little about rollerblading and hurt himself the first day of trying them out.

My head laid on the table. I was very affected by the situation and I knew it would be worse eventually. It was just when this all was going to happen. I stared out the window and just watched the outside pass by. I didn't know what was going to happen and often wondered if Tobimaro and I were strong enough for all this.

Tobimaro came back. I heard his footsteps up the stairs as he passed my room. He came back as he noticed that I didn't change what direction I was facing.

Tobimaro came running in and got down to my level. "Ai...What's wrong? Are you sick? Did someone do something to you?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you...I don't think you'll like what I have to say."

Tobimaro looked at me. "Are you worried about something? Did someone touch you?"

I looked at Tobimaro. "No, it's just something is bothering me."

"Someone touched you, didn't they? Didn't they?" Tobimaro glared. "I'm not wimpy enough to show them what I can really do!"

"Tobimaro..." I put my hands on his shoulder. "No one did anything...It's just something else that is bother me. Do I have to tell you?"

Tobimaro nodded. "Please tell me, Ai. I'll respect what you say, you have a right to express what you feel. I want to know."

I began shaking. "I was warned about being around you, that it will lead to more misfortune and bad times. Tobimaro, do you know what Ryoko said about the townspeople?"

Tobimaro nodded. "That she would try and get answers from them and maybe start something up...um...It could be really bad what she might do."

I shook my head. "No, Ton. It could be disastrous what she may do."

Tobimaro's hair shaded his eyes. "I know...Gossip spreads lies. Ai, she will do whatever she can to make you pay for getting close to me. Maybe even toy with you on purpose to make it right for her."

"Oh, what did I get myself into?" I became sad. "I thought I would finally be out of misfortune. I guess not."

Tobimaro put his hand on my shoulder. "Ai. I still want you beside me. You're such a wonderful woman and I'm not even worthy of you but I promise I will take care of you and make you happy. Ai, I promise that if misfortune is what we have to go through then as a warrior I have to accept that and respect you."

"...Tobimaro, it will make us miserable. We may fight so much more because of this." I replied. "Please don't do this against your own will and get out while you still can."

Tobimaro stepped up to me and his hands close to me. "Ai, you're so honorable and rare. I'll go through anything for you. I know things won't be perfect but please..." Tobimaro kissed my hands as he looked up at me. "Don't run away from me."

Tobimaro grabbed me closer. "Ton, we shouldn't do this..."

Tobimaro ignored orders and slowly came in slowly to kiss me. Tobimaro wasn't very experienced and it was very sloppy at times but he managed to get it right. Tobimaro grabbed me closer to him but little did we know that we were being watched from the tree in his backyard and you know who was watching.

She couldn't even stay at home without trying to spoil things now, how I knew was that at the corner of my eye I saw the sadistic miss. Binoculars and in her nice dress, I couldn't believe she would stoop so low to that but she got the evidence that she longed for so long and it was months she was after it.

I gently let Tobimaro break himself free as I ran straight to the window. "Tobimaro! She was watching us!"

Tobimaro rushed to the window to see Ryoko in her doll perfect dress with her binoculars giving an evil sly wave with a touch of innocence put in to make the situation harmless. I knew she wasn't she was caught in the act and didn't want Tobimaro to think she did it.

Tobimaro knew better. "Ryoko. that was a private moment between Ai and I. You should know better about privacy."

"Oh, I do but invading yours is more fun. " Ryoko laughed darkly. "These binoculars have a video camera inside of them too. So, that private moment of yours isn't so private. You both could be making porn and everyone would see you both of your bodies in action."

Tobimaro became disgusted as I became the same. Ryoko would go there only to make us both feel threatened.

Ryoko laughed and began crying out lies. "Ai, Tobimaro abused me. He handled me very roughly and says he loves me."

It was so childlike and evil the way she said it.

"That isn't true, he's under Bushido." I replied. "You only say that because you want him to do it back."

Ryoko's long brown hair blew in the wind as she picked daisies. "What Tobimaro? You want to spread Ai's legs and make her feel good to use her. Isn't that what you told me?"

"He didn't say that!" I yelled. "You're so impudent, Ryoko! You're distorting every detail! It's all lies!"

Tobimaro completely bowed out of the argument. Ryoko was too much for him to handle and how could he act like a man when I was being attacked? He was being attacked too.

Ryoko got down from the tree. "I think I tortured you enough, Ai. I guess I shouldn't tell you about the nasty surprise tomorow? No, that woud ruin everything. I will leave it this way for now. Evening to you all."

Before Ryoko left she got close to Tobimaro and nearly kissed him on the cheek as she looked at me tauntingly. This was it, the girl went too far and too far too many times to really count. I lost count a while ago but I can remember what happened.

Tobimaro looked at me. "Ai, don't believe anything she says. I would never spread you open to use you."

"I know, Ton. You would've made your move already." I replied.

Tobimaro still felt terrible. "Ai, you're probably disappointed in me. I didn't fight her for most of the argument because I can't. I really just can't for many reasons. One is that she is a woman and it's not ok to disgrace or disrespect women."

"I understand. Ton, if I curse her please forgive me. Know I'm not wrong for doing it. I really thought she would just give up and we could start over and be friends." I sighed sadly. "I was wrong to open up that way and now I have to pay for it."

Tobimaro blamed himself. "If I never got handled wrongly by her, we wouldn't be in this mess this far. It's my fault Ai, be angry at me."

"No, Tobimaro. It's no ones fault." I replied as I touched his cheek. "It's just a tale of romance and misfortune. We didn't know it would be this way."

"Ai, I knew of it and I warned you but..." Tobimaro felt like reaching his rollerblades to escape. "It seems like you and I are not going to stop. How can we? We feel so strongly for each other."

It was true. Strong feelings of passion were in the way of us, if we were forced apart then we'd just find ways of being together again. It was the way we were in the way of perseverance. If something got in the way, then we would just keep trying until something gave way and we could make it.

It almost seemed unreal but we were still here.

XXX

I was sitting on the balcony when Lum came flying at me frantic about how she couldn't find Ataru and how he was an idiot for running off. I sighed and you know why I sighed because Lum sometimes doesn't handle Ataru right and plus Ataru likes to have his freedom and the idea of marriage to him is so far away but I knew he loved her, he just didn't want to admit it at all.

"Darling! Darling!" Lum came close to me. "Ai, have you seen darling? He hasn't been home in hours!"

I continued to sew the seems of a skirt together. "He told me he needed time away but didn't tell me where he was going."

Lum became angered. "That's not true! You're probably covering up for him because you and him are such good friends!"

I continued to sew. "Think what you want but he didn't tell me."

Lum became more angry. "You probably like Darling too! He always says how great you are and how you are so much kinder to him then everyone else!"

My burgundy eyes met Lum's blues ones. "I'm not after Ataru. Everyone knows Tobimaro is my everything. I'm Ataru's good friend and he respects me, that's why there isn't any skirt flipping or chasing. I showed him kindness and respect unlike the rest of you who abandon, tease, and do not help Ataru. Even his friends."

Lum knew I was right but didn't want to believe so. "You liar! You're such a liar and you love darling too! You don't love-"

Rei appeared on the balcony. This was Lum's ex-fiance. He wasn't in cowtiger yet but just stood in front of me and just smiled.

"Um...Hi." Rei replied. "Food?"

Lum became even more angered. "Rei! Get away from me! We are over and you won't stop! You're such a stupid boy!"

"Rei! Here it is!" I yelled as I threw a bunch of boxes containing food out. "That's all I can give you, ok?"

Lum got upset. "There you go again! Feeling sorry for worthless people like him!"

"Is it good, Rei?" I asked. "The beefbowl is good?"

Rei responded. "Yeah..."

Lum walked up closer to me. "Ever since you came you've caused nothing but trouble, Ai! You are like a disease to everyone!"

Rei continued eating as I looked at Lum. "How could you say that? Lum, I'm nothing like what the townspeople say. Ryoko has done a fine job of brainwashing them to get back at me for having Tobimaro. Before you go accusing anyone, make sure everything is in order in front of you."

Rei agreed surprisngly. "Yeah..."

Lum turned away. "You still are a disease. As long as your friendship with darling continues. I will consider you a parasite...You are close to him."

I couldn't believe what she said. It wasn't right at all and it was because I showed Ataru kindness and respect. I'm guessing none of these people didn't know that was but where I came from, it was part of our life as shinobis'. It was hard to get most of these people to understand and I was feeling the pressure so badly but I concealed it. I couldn't take much more anymore and neither could Ton.

"Lum. Please leave." I replied softly. "My feelings are hurt."

Lum fly away. "Parasite! Darling loves you more than me!"

I dropped to my knees and began to wail. Rei continued eating but every few bites he would look up and knowing that Rei wasn't the brightest he still came over to me to see what was wrong. He brought his food over and handed me a box.

Rei looked at me. "Why sad?"

"Well, Rei. Everything isn't going right for me." I began. "Look at how everyone is treating me and it's because of lies! I can't believe this!"

Rei continued eating and looked at me. "A lot of bad days?"

"Of course, Rei." I replied as I cried. "When I wake up to when I go to bed, everything seems wrong to me."

Rei continued eating. "You...love him?"

"Yes." I answered. "I love Tobimaro very much."

Rei slurped his noodles and continued eating. "Then...stay..."

I continued crying as Rei patted me on my back. "Why do you say that, Rei? I thought Lum said you were stupid."

Rei continued eating. "I am...Just saying that..." Rei stopped to eat more the noodles. "You strong...You do fine.."

I was so shocked of Rei's response but he was right. I needed to stay with Tobimaro but with Ryoko plaguing our existence and Tobimaro was feeling the blade through him more than me. He felt the pressure a lot more but both of our perseverance wasn't allowing the knife to cut through us and it made Ryoko sick and angry more causing more plans and traps.

I still sat against the wall as I watched Rei eat and eat until he dropped the bowl and got his jetpack. He was going home. Rei did that when he was hungry and just wanted to leave. I was still shocked that he was telling me to remain with Tobimaro but I counted it as ignorance since he didn't know the whole situation at hand.

Tobimaro returned from going out for awhile. I was still crying but I was silent to keep myself together. He came by my room and his expression was stoic to follow his Bushido and not show any emotions especially since we were experiencing pain. Tobimaro never showed it but it did pain him terribly.

My tears continued falling. "Tobimaro..."

Tobimaro looked at me. "Did someone get at you today?"

I nodded. "Of course. People have for the last month."

Tobimaro understood. "I'm sorry, Ai. I know how hard you are trying to be tough and I admire how strong you are. I thought you'd quit by now."

I've been through worse hell than this." I looked up at Tobimaro. "I may be upset and feeling the knife right now but I refuse to leave you."

Tobimaro nodded then he went stiff. "We're having dinner with..."

I slammed the table. "No! Absolutely not, Ton."

Tobimaro sighed. "Ai, we have to keep up apperances."

"It's easier said then done, Tobimaro." I went to go lay on my bed. "I just don't feel like being in front of her right now and you know it."

"Ai..." Tobimaro went to say something but stopped. "We have to, get your dress on and let's go."

"No..." I replied softly. "I refuse to go."

Tobimaro felt terrible for ordering me to go. "Ai, you know I wouldn't do this but for the sake of our honor we must go."

"What honor?" I replied softly with hurt. "Ton. Our reputations have changed and they think you'll be doomed at the altar and me a horrible woman."

Tobimaro went by my beside and begged me to go. "Ai...Please. Please do it for me. I will try not to subject to anymore of this if I can."

"It will come up more often, Tobimaro." I got in front of him. "You may keep safe within Bushido and me through my shinobi teachings but what eventually will happen is someone is going to break and I'm afraid it will be you."

Tobimaro stepped back. "Me? W-Why me? I'm not the same coward before this!"

"Because...the worst is going to happen to me. You will hate everything then." I replied and I was speaking in terms of reality. "You will feel ultimate helplessness and it will be something that you remember. Always know this though, if you cherish my life as it is, I'm not afraid to go out and protect yours."

"Ai..." Tobimaro shook terribly. "T-This is tragedy?"

I nodded as Tobimaro knelt by my bedside. He knew I wasn't lying but this was the first time that Ton had ever been through a more worse fate then their feuding families. He was a getting a real taste of tragedy and I already had my doses already. Ton got on the bed and held me close to his body as his arm rested across my body as almost to shield me from anything.

Tobimaro, I have to tell you something..." I faced him as Tobimaro's hand began rubbing my back. "I was forced into fight with Ryoko. If I lose, I lose you forever."

Tobimaro sat up. "What? Ai..."

Tears began spilling out of my eyes. "Ton, I did said no! She still set up the fight and if I lose I can't have you! This is to the end also but if we both survive then it's not problem. Someone has to collapse first."

Tobimaro faced me. "This is unethical. She has gone too far this time and against you which is unforgivable." Tobimaro's lips went for mine. "Ai, don't do this."

"I have to. I was challenged, Tobimaro." I replied. "I was also forced so I can't get out of it." I looked into Tobimaro's star pupil. "I love you, Ton. Please remember that I'm not doing this stupidly."

"I love you too." Tobimaro said it lovingly. "I just don't want to lose you. I don't know where I would be without you."

"Were not going to dinner with them." I replied. "Cancel it. What you and me need to is have a plan because things can turn to hell quickly."

Tobimaro agreed. "Ok. We won't go. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

I nodded. I did know but with any plan there was no escaping backfires. I would carefully have to plan things out but the thing I feared the most that death was a possibilty. If I was to die, Tobimaro knew I loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- "Bloody Showdown"**

It was early morning. The fight began at ten and it would include challenges then a huge showdown with our fighting skills as a whole but I knew Ryoko wouldn't fight fairly and most people wanted Ryoko to win the fight. Only the few like Ataru, Shuutaro, Tobimaro, Ten, and a couple others wanted me to win. It was a couple thousand to a couple hundred for me.

Well, I just wanted to get it over with.

Tobimaro laid beside me. It would be this morning where we would have a sexual encounter but it wasn't going to be intercourse. Tobimaro's nose did bleed when he did see me naked by mistake a couple times but otherwise he was ok. He knew I was very proper about sexuality since My mother and father made sure we raised properly but unfortunately Coco did not listen and got herself involved in the stripping business and did whatever she wanted.

It disgusted me.

Tobimaro got up with a red noticable blush on his cheeks. "Hey, Ai...Um, do you think I could see...the sacred spot?"

"Sacred spot?" I whispered. "You mean..." I touched where my underwear is. "Right here, Ton?"

Tobimaro nodded his head and noticed I was blushing. "Don't worry, Ai. I'm embarrassed just as much as you are." Tobimaro felt bad for asking me. "Ai...I'm sorry, it's just that...I feel..."

I laid on my back slowly and waited for Tobimaro. "It's ok, Tobimaro. We've known each other a good two years now. I trust you and you've been very respectful to me. So, I'll let you touch me."

Tobimaro hair shaded his eyes as he took up my robe. "Are you sure you don't want to turn back? Maybe we shouldn't do this.."

"It's ok, Ton." My burgundy eyes gave him a sexy look. "Touch me."

Tobimaro looked at me. "Have you done..."

I shook my head. "No, Tobimaro. Our parents taught us to be honest with our feelings. I've touched myself a lot times, while most people in the village thought bad things would happen our parents didn't. They just wanted us to make sure we didn't do it too early. To wait until we were adults."

Tobimaro smiled a little. "Oh, ok." Tobimaro took off my underwear and spread me open slowly. He pulled back the side of his hair so that both his eyes could view me. He gasped as his eyes widened. "Ohhh...you're so beautiful, Ai. Can it be so?"

I giggled. "If you think so, Ton."

Tobimaro delicately traced his finger up and down my passage as I moaned slightly. His eyes widened at the response to his touch. It was felt so good as he took his time to stimulate me. I got wet as Tobimaro began stimulating my nipples.

He teased me gently and played with my breasts. "Such a beauty you are...I didn't think you found me attractive..."

I began moaning a little as Tobimaro respected every curve and every part of my body with his hands. Then he began to kiss my lips passionately and move around my body. Just his touch drove me now insane, to know that his respect and being so gentle was so good. If I didn't know any better, he owned me and I owned him.

I looked over at the door as Tobimaro seized the opportunity to put his fingers inside me. I stiffened up as I quietly screamed. The pleasure came so fast as Tobimaro waited for me to guide him.

I began to become unlady like. "Oh, Tobimaro." I shot him another sexy look. "I love how you tease my pussy."

Tobimaro went in and out of me as I moaned. Sometimes his name would come from my lips as he went a little harder as my body began to shake and I began to scream more. Tobimaro's curiosity was alluring as he was one the one to start trailing my body and his primal instincts began to take over.

"Oh, Ton...More...Make me cum..." I confessed to him as my burgundy eyes became fixated on his black starred eyes. "More...Oh, you're so sexy!"

Tobimaro increased the speed as he began twisting his finger around as he finger-fucked me. "You like it, Ai? I read some literature about sex..." Tobimaro got closer to my neck and bit gently as I mewled. "I'm sure you're impressed..."

I began to orgasm as Tobimaro eyes widened. He was turned on by the noises I was making and he like to watch me since his star pupils never drifted from my face. The expression was so focused and his Bushido served him so well. He waited until now to want me in other ways and being patient he could do.

Tobimaro drilled me for awhile then he took his fingers out and offered me to lick them and then he did. Tobimaro carried me out to the where the inside garden was and locked the screen door. He sat me on his lap as he continued to nip and eat my neck. He fondled my breasts as I moaned.

Tobimaro had a final request of this sexual encounter and placed my hand near his crotch. I felt that he was hard and wanting me to touch him there like he did me.

Tobimaro began to take out his member when he stopped. "Ai...what if you don't like it?"

I smiled sexually. "Oh, Ton. I will see anyway when you pentrate me. Don't worry so much."

Tobimaro still was so nervous but showed me his member. "I-Is it ok? D-Do y-you like it?

"Oh my..." I stopped short. "Tobimaro, you had nothing to worry about." My eyes narrowed on him in a sexy way. "It's sexy the way it is."

Tobimaro relaxed as I sat back in his lap. "Well, if it's nice enough for you then I like that."

I grabbed my Samurai's dick and played with him. "So, Tobimaro...is it nice to have someone make you feel good?"

Tobimaro closed his eyes and groaned. "Ai..." He whispered in my ear. "Go in front of me and do it. I want to see."

I followed Tobimaro's orders and jacked him while I looked at him. "It must be so hot to know the girl of you dreams is doing this to you."

Tobimaro moaned and blushed. "I wish you could give me pleasure with your mouth but we aren't going that far."

I went faster for awhile then slow to tease Tobimaro. Tobimaro groaned as he played with my breasts then he began groaning again. He just loved what I did then began pleasuring my insides again.

"I love to hear you..." Tobimaro whispered in my ear. "Oh...such wetness from you. Obviously, you've surrendered yourself to me."

"Tobimaro..." I was cut off as he increased the speed again. "Mmm...You're so sexy."

Tobimaro smirked. "Is that so? Clusmy is sexy?" Tobimaro quickly changed expressions as he embraced me tightly to him. "Ai... Forfeit the fight. Please don't go, you may never return to me."

I closed my eyes so painfully. "Tobimaro..." I got up to face him. "My honor has been disgraced and crippled by Ryoko and others. This maybe the only way to free us of this tragedy." My silky long black hair faced Tobimaro then I faced him. "Tobimaro...I'm a Shinobi. If we are disgraced and plagued in this situation, we must fight. That is what a ninja must do. We must fight."

Tobimaro hung on tightly to me. "Please...You're the first woman I've ever loved and I used to strongly dislike women. You're not ordinary and I promise to honor you everyday. Please Ai...You're walking to your death. You're only nineteen."

My bangs covered my eye. "There is no choice...She must be defeated but I promise no death."

Tobimaro winced as he began to hide tears. "...Why are you doing this, this will devestate us. Ai...I can't even follow Bushido under this. I'm supposed to show calm but I can't do that."

I turned back from him. "Ryoko attacked and has ruthlessly attacked. Peace is far from being able to be done. As a Shinobi, that is a disgrace and unfair. I don't just attack, I try to make peace first then work it out. If not, then there is no choice but to fight."

Tobimaro felt to the ground and screamed and screamed. I faced the window. This couldn't carry on forever and someone was going to get damaged.

Tobimaro still clung to me. "This isn't right, it shouldn't have to come this...This isn't the proper way to get men. I courted you first."

I didn't move. "Ton...I've tried many times to make peace. She didn't listen and now there is a price to pay for her sadstic nature and dangerous reputation."

I had no idea I was fighting the most dangerous woman.

X X X

After so many contests and many grueling challenges. It came down to the last of the hell which was a bloody brawl to determine who would get Tobimaro once and for all. Ton sat with Tobimaro in a specialized section along with friends and other people. The challanges were hard but I managed to do well to many people's shock. Most were in regret of their bets now.

Tobimaro was so nervous for me that Shuutaro even noticed. "Ton-chan, you don't feel good about this do you?"

Tobimaro remained silent and was on edge. "No. Your sister has finally gone over edge now. I have the worst feeling Ai may lose me forever and I'll never see her again." Tobimaro closed his eyes. "She didn't decide what would happen if she does lose."

Shuutaro sighed. "I want Ai to win, my sister is overdue for her punishment." Shuutaro smiled. "She only lost on challenge out of eight. I never knew a girl could fight like that."

Ataru stuck his tongue out at Lum. "Pretty soon you owe me money, Lum. Ai is in the lead, all she has to do is win the battle."

Lum just crossed her hands and growled. "I thought she was going to lose, icha! She's better than I thought."

Ten growled. "She is going to win! I know she can do it!"

Lum went shocked. "Ten! You're on their side too? Ai has done nothing but cause trouble for everyone! She wants to steal darling!"

Tobimaro became so annoyed but remained calm. "That isn't true, Lum. She is fighting for me and me only. I've never seen a woman more determined to put her life on the line for love than Ai. I do not like that you disgrace her in such ways."

Lum crossed her arms and didn't want to believe any of it. Everyone continued to cheer and cheer as the final showdown continued, Ryoko and took our places on the battle circle. Ryoko was dressed in army gear and had protective armor over it. I also had some armor but less than her because armor could weigh down and cause a decrease in speed.

I was dressed in a long sleeved Nurse's outfit with my shoulders bearing a Captain's rank while I wore white and red knee high boots. My outfit was not outrageous. I told the makers that I wasn't doing this for a show and made sure nothing was exposed, It was like a dress but flared out like a skirt. Like I said this was not for show, I wasn't going to glam this up.

Ryoko laughed. "Captain? You seem like no Captain to me." Ryoko continued laughing evilly. "You should just turn back, Ai."

I closed my eyes and reopened them. "You hear so arrogant. like you have this fight made out for you to win. A cocky shinobi can only go so far before they either lose their life or the fight in front of them."

Ryoko stepped forward in front of my face then whispered in my ear. "I will tear you in half. Tobimaro isn't yours and I hope you drop dead so I will have less to worry about. You will not last long and I will banish and make your name a hated name."

I stepped back. "Is that the worst you can do? Your wasting my time." I drew out several kunais. "Start the fucking fight already."

Ryoko was impressed. "So unlady like." Ryoko laughed. "We'll start, I hate to keep such a strength driven woman waiting."

The flags were waved as Ryoko and I started circling each other. I watched her moves closely. Ryoko was very good with bombs, traps, and anything else that involved immobilizing the opponent. Ryoko made no sudden moves yet, this was to intimidate me so I would think to be off guard and attack too late to her attacks.

Ryoko made the first move by quickly encircling me with grenades and setting them all in no time. I flipped out of the circle as they all blew up. Ryoko jumped into the air as she threw more bombs and more granades as I dodged them all and began throwing kunai after kunai until it became a barrage attack on Ryoko. Ryoko blocked most until she got cut in the shoulder by an unpredictable one.

She laughed lightly. "Beginner's luck. Don't think you will have more luck with striking me down."

"You should've seen that coming yourself." I replied. "I don't play games when it comes to fighting. You're either in or you're out."

Ryoko continued throwing grenades and bombs as I dodged them then she got out her rocket launcher and began firing. The crowd gasped as I dodged everything and had a close call at least once which scared me. I didn't want to be separated from Tobimaro and he didn't want the same either.

I hoped I survived. If not, more lives would be hurt by my death.

Ryoko and I began fighting physically and grabbing each other as Tobimaro looked at Shuutaro again. They both were thinking about stopping the fight right now because Ryoko now had a black eye and I had terrible bruises. If this continued more hurt would spread.

"Shuu-chan..." Tobimaro sighed. "We have to stop them, this isn't right and for you to sell tickets to this match..."

Shuutaro knew he shouldn't have. "I know. Ryoko pressured me so much that I did it to please her. This isn't Ai's fault, she got pushed into this horribleness. How did we stop it?"

Tobimaro froze stiff. "I don't think we can..." Tobimaro dropped his head. "There is...nothing we can do. I just hope Ai's makes it out alive and still loves me as much as she has."

Shuutaro felt horrible. "This couldn't have been prevented and I think Ai knew, Ton-chan. She knew this would get worse."

Ryoko and I continued fighting as everyone cheered. It was savage but Ryoko wouldn't settle this any other way and I had to do it. My kunai slashed her leg as she took a knife to my arm and harmed me. We both continued as I tripped Ryoko and caught her in a terrible Guillotine lock that forced her to stay down and obey me.

Ryoko struggled for the next few minutes until she got out and slapped me as we continued rolling over and over. By now it was two hours of brawling and no one was closer to winning at all until Ryoko took a larger knife and stabbed me straight in the side as my eyes went into shock.

I couldn't believe the bitch got me. I didn't realize one was behind her back until she struck me. I let out a scream as the crowd became horrified of the act of what had taken place.

Everything became slow. I heard nothing anymore, I thought I was going to truly die because of where the knife was truly was. I thought my time with Tobimaro was over and severed because I chose to stupidly put myself in this fight to win him. I felt like this was all my fault and that if I had I never step foot in Tomobiki that I would've spared all this pain and now suffering.

Now it was too late. The blade danced into my side.

Tobimaro ran down to field to lift me off the ground. "Ai! Stop fighting, you're too wounded to fight! We can run away if you forfeit!" Tobimaro's star pupil was glowing and full of tears. "Ai...If you continue...you will die nineteen and know no more!"

I shook violently. "I...I have to...My honor will be disgraced...Tobimaro...Please..let me finish this."

Tobimaro stepped back. "W-Why? Ai, you don't have to prove...

I got up shakily as I found it harder to move. "Ryoko...I will end things here. I didn't deserve such a brutal stab to my side. I will scar as result of this..." I coughed as I struggled. "I will spare you your life and forgive you for all your terrible actions towards Tobimaro and I."

Ryoko laughed evilly. "Forgive me?" Ryoko whipped her long hair. "She held another video with a pink heart on it. "You don't think I watched Tobimaro touch you and pleasure you and have you tell him how great you felt? Ryoko glared. "I should play this for everyone to see! Disgrace you for the next several years!"

I began laughing darkly. "Really? Is that the worst you can do..." I coughed again. "Don't look now..."

Ryoko saw me run at full speed to her and destroy the tape as it laid in pieces at her feet. She stood stiff as I saw my opportunity to attack as I landed a full speed hit to Ryoko that knocked her off balance as I knocked her out. She was out cold but I made sure no real damage was done plus her stamina was running out so she fainted also at the time of her knock out. She was finished.

It was in my favor now, I won.

I stood long enough to witness my victory until I fell down and collasped. That was all I remember after falling down. I knew I was still alive and in the distant I heard sirens and people yelling for help.

All I cared about was Tobimaro and wondered if he was by my side. He was and made sure he stayed right there since I gave him the biggest honor he's ever seen a women do for someone she cared about.

I wondered if I was going to live.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- "Far Away"**

I woke in the hospital bed as I got up to only experience brutal pain in my side. The nurse propped me up as I began being served breakfast, I was in so much pain that I didn't want to eat it. I was so sick to my stomach.

Tobimaro was at my side. "Ai. I'm glad that you are alright." Tobimaro began mixing my oatmeal. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." I replied weakly. "How does my side look? Am I scarred?"

Tobimaro nodded. "The doctor said you are. You have a scar on the side. I'm sorry, Ai."

My eyes began filling up with tears. "I wanted to be beautiful, Tobimaro. Now I have a scar and my skin was abused. Am I still beautiful?"

Tobimaro felt so terrible but smiled. "It doesn't matter to me. As long as you're alright then you'll be fine."

I looked around. "Has there been any other visitors? I see cards and everything. Did Ataru visit?

"He did." Tobimaro began feeding me cereal. "Alright, Ai you need to be eating. The nurse said so." Tobimaro began feeding me then he broke down and got angry. "Ai, were are running away! I can't take any of this anymore, you know that she will not stop and then my family is so messed up altogether! I can't do it anymore!"

"Ton." I replied softly. "Calm down. I don't think we should run away anymore, we would have to start all over again. Tobimaro, that would bring more hardship onto us now then there already was."

Tobimaro looked at me. "We are going to run away, Ai. Things have gotten too bad. If we stay here it will get worse. We need time away for awhile. I'm not saying we should run away forever because we can't do that but we do need a lot of time away."

"Oh, I see what you're saying." I replied. "I think I was just scared, Tobimaro. Do people know we're planning to do this?"

"No." he replied. "It will be done in secret, if it can stay that way. If someone sees then that's ok too, it doesn't matter what way it goes just as long as we leave."

"Ok." I nodded. "I'm all for doing it."

Tobimaro began feeding me more cereal as he wiped my chin. "Ai? I have something to ask of you, don't say yes unless you're really ready."

"What is it, Tobimaro?" I asked him as he looked at me. "Is it something very important?"

"I want your virginity." Tobimaro looked at me with his star pupil and really focused. "I would like to do sex with you and I will make it very pleasurable."

I became scared. "Will that hurt, Tobimaro? You inside me?" I took my time deciding. "Will you be gentle towards me, Tobimaro?"

Tobimaro kissed my hand. "I will. Under Bushido and my personal feelings, I must be to you."

"Well, I'll tell you when I'm ready." I replied. "Is that ok to you, Tobimaro?"

"Yes." Tobimaro nodded his head. "That would be the right thing to do." Tobimaro shaded his eyes. "I'm sorry I asked you of it, I feel so embrassed and like my feelings are being expressed the wrong way. I just get horny sometimes though I don't express that I am."

I laughed. "Ton, it's ok! Guys do it all the time and so does Ataru. He probably thinks about it many times a day to be honest. Shuutaro probably has thoughts, and so do the other males around here."

Tobimaro still felt embarrassed as he expressed his need. "I like...touching it, your pussy. I want to do nasty things to you...and have you suck the very manhood I have."

I loved how Tobimaro sounded even though he kept his wording proper and right, it still sounded sexy to me. He felt so unsure of what he felt but that was ok since it was going to be his first time. Tobimaro continued feeding me as his other hand began trailing where my breasts were. He continued feeding me as his other hand kept wandering over my breast area.

He squeezed firmly and teased my nipples. I moaned. He whispered to me. "I will make sure to tease you so often...by the time you're ready, you won't even suppress yourself from me." Tobimaro kissed my cheek as his eye looked alluringly at me. "I will make sure that you will want to do it anywhere...My manhood will drill you into toxic oblivion. Your body will crave me..."

As hot as it was, I felt one thousand times better but my body was not there though. I felt myself get hot and wet as I moaned more. I was horny now and as proper asTobimaro was, he had no problem charming with his appropriate speech. He could see I was awakened.

"What's wrong, Ai? Are you not behaving down there?" Tobimaro grinned alluringly as he slid his finger down there. "Where is it?" His finger went around. "This is your clit, right? Oh so senstive clitoris."

"Tobimaro...we can't...someone will come." I replied.

"The door is closed. They have to knock first before entering." Tobimaro assured me. "Now, what was I doing? Oh yes.." Tobimaro was trying to put his finger inside me. I ached for it even though I got hurt in the battle. "Right here, Ai?" Tobimaro began slowly fingering me. "You feel better? I bet you love this."

I moaned more as he continued jacking me with his finger. He did this for about five minutes then he stopped and licked his fingers.

"I didn't know I made you so wet." Tobimaro continued licking his fingers. "Like I said, I'll tease you...not to get what I want because I know you like it when your Samurai does that."

"I do." I confessed as I blushed. "I feel so much better, Tobimaro. You couldn't wait could you?"

Tobimaro grinned as he got his things. "Alright Ai, I'll leave you alone. I'll be back tomorrow morning to see how you are, ok?"

Tobimaro turned around and gave me a kiss on my cheek and disappeared down the hallway. I wanted to run after him but I couldn't and decided to take a nap and wait to see what else I needed done.

XXX

Tobimaro busted my door open. "Ai! Get your damn stuff together, we are getting out of here!"

I got up suddenly because I was napping. "W-What happened? Did you fight with your parents? Is this causing you to move the time earlier?"

"Yes! We are running away, I can't live here!" Tobimaro began opening up drawer after drawer and began stuffing clothes in the suitcases. "Ai, don't worry about money or anything. We have plently to live off of for awhile. I will take care you as you will me."

I began getting my things in my suitcase. "Are you sure we should do it so soon? I thought we were planning to run on Friday? It's Tuesday. Tobimaro don't you think you're letting your emotions get the better of your decisions?"

Tobimaro shook his head. "No. We are leaving, it's not working out and it will only get worse if we stay. You knew this day was coming, we have to leave."

"I know." I replied. "I understand."

I began continuing to pack and stuff my suitcase and bags with as much as they cold fit. Tobimaro frantically began getting things to together as he began moving things downstairs. Tobimaro took my suitcase and bags downstairs as I finished packing the rest of what was here. Tobimaro started on his second suitcase.

"Can I call people and let them know, Tobimaro?" I asked quietly. "I feel like saying goodbye with be best."

"That's ok with me, Ai. Do you what you think you have to do before we leave." Tobimaro looked at me. "I think that would be best for us to do."

I was happy Ton agreed with me on saying goodbye to everyone. I liked how Tobimaro and I could agree on most things and that he always had something good or knowledgeable to say. We didn't always fight but we didn't always have to agree and that happened. We just took things one step at time and made sure we understood what was going on.

I picked up the phone and called Ataru to tell him the terrible news. "Ai! Hey, I heard that you got released a couple days ago! Glad you're ok and doing better!"

"Yeah me too." I paused for a long while then started again. "Ataru...Tobimaro and I are running away today."

Ataru paused very hard. "Ai, you can't leave! You won, you have the right to stay in Tomobiki! You're the champion..." Ataru pasued again. "I guess, I'll warn everyone that you're leaving. We'll be over there in half an hour, just don't leave before that."

"I won't. We should be leaving in about two hours." I explained. "So, we will packing until you guys come."

"Ok and um..Ai?" Ataru sounded unsure. "Lum has something to say when she comes. I know you will do what's right when she comes, ok? Sometimes her anger gets the best of her and she makes a lot of wrong choices. She really isn't as worse as she seems. She is really great and full of life."

Don't worry, I know what to do with her."

"Ok. We will see you there."

I hung up as Tobimaro went downstairs with his second suitcase as they lined up in the living room. Part of me thought starting over was going to be so difficult since I already had to back when I was young. This was for the best and there was nothing that we could do. It was out of our hands.

"They're coming in half an hour, Ton." I replied. "I guess we could take a break from this."

"Sure. I'll get us something to drink." Tobimaro disappeared downstairs as another argument erupted between his parents. I felt like some of this was my fault since if I had not been around we would've not had to do what we had to do.

Tobimaro came back up with two lemonades as he sat down with me. "Sorry about that, Ai. We may fight a lot today because they think I shouldn't leave. I'm sick of the feud between our families, of the drama, and of just so much already. It's just too much on one person."

"It's ok. I hope they don't blame me for all this." I became concerned.

"No. They don't. My mom is actually glad I have someone. It's just that they disagree with the running away. They just don't understand, Ai."

We drank our lemonade and quietly just watched the clouds go by outside. We just wondering about what we would be doing or where we even would start our adventure. Tobimaro didn't even know where we were going but we would find a place.

It just wasn't our concern at the moment.

The doorbell rang as I answered the door to see many people at the door. I couldn't believe how many got word that we were departing and decided to actually show up and see us.

Ataru came up to me. "So, this is true? You're leaving?"

"Yes. It has to be done. Tobimaro fought with his parents and there is just so much pressure and tension on Tobimaro." I replied out of concern. "It just has to be done..."

Ataru understood but inside me, I knew he didn't want me to leave him. "Well, Lum does have things she does want to say. Go on, Lum. Ai is right here."

I looked at the teal hair oni as she came flying to me. Her blue eyes looked very sad as if something really bad had happened to her while our friendship stopped. "Ai...I know we didn't see each other last on good terms and that I wanted you to lose your match, itcha. I wanted to say how sorry and terrible I feel because out of the friends I have, you aren't bad or revengeful. You're actually a really good friend to have and I'm just sorry we didn't have more time to spend with each other."

I put my hands on Lum's shoulders. "You are forgiven, Lum. It's not your fault, I would never steal Ataru from you but you have to understand that Ataru likes me because I treat him with a lot of respect and we just get along really well."

Lum gave me a big hug. As she gave me some flowers to make sure the act of her apology was sincere and that we could still be friends despite what happened and we would.

"Please write, Ai! I want to hear from you, itcha!" Lum begged. "It will be lonely without you here."

Everyone else agreed as gift upon gift showed up. I really wasn't asking for a going away party but it happened anyway. They just wouldn't take no for an answer and insisted I have them all.

I socilized with people for awhile and then I looked at my other half. "Tobimaro. I think it's best we get leaving now. Are we all packed?"

Tobimaro nodded. "Yeah. I think it's time."

People began leaving as Ataru, Lum, and a few others stayed. Tobimaro drove up in his car that he never told me about and began loading the things up. I turned back as Tobimaro threw me over his back and began walking to his car. Ataru ran after me and grabed my hands as he was dragged, my heart couldn't take it.

"Ai! Don't leave! Please don't! I'll miss you too much, you can stay! You can't leave!" Ataru grip tightened as he continued to get dragged and dragged through the dirt. "Ai!"

"Oh, Ataru." my heart was pulled in so many directions. "Please don't be sad, this is for the best right now. It isn't forever, please understand me."

"I do but...you shouldn't have to leave!" Ataru's eyes was so full of tears and no one had ever saw him that way which made the moment so heart wrenching. "Ai! Ai don't leave, just don't leave so soon!"

"Ataru...You have to go back and live here." I replied trying to hold back the sadness. "Please take care of Lum and try to think fondly of me. I promise to do the same for everyone."

Ataru's grip began slipping. "Ai, please write! Please let us know how you're doing. It's too much if we don't know." Ataru's gripped slipped more as he finally let go. "Ai! Ai, please come back. Don't leave."

Tobimaro loaded me in the car as he put the keys in the car to drive out. He reversed as Ataru began chasing the car down until he stopped when we were too out of sight. I looked back to see Ataru just standing there until he disappeared out the sight of my eye. I could still hear him calling.

Tobimaro looked at me. "You know what, you're such a good friend to Moroboshi. A lot of us can't stand his antics much or less to be his friend but you two are just the best of buddies. Seeing him break down and act the way he did made me realize how important you are to him." Tobimaro smiled. "You have such a good heart that not many do have."

I blushed. "Really, Tobimaro? You think so?" I was so happy then I began to get very upset and tearful. Obviously, this was harder on me since many friends were left behind and it had to be done. It was just very difficult but in life it had to be done or we could never move on.

Tobimaro noticed that I was upset. "Do you want to go back, Ai? This seems so hard on you than it does me."

"No." I replied as I wiped my tears. "I love you and I promise to follow you wherever you go. It's a promise."

Tobimaro knew it was hard for me but loved what I said. "It's called honor, you honor me as much as I do you. You will be ok, you will get used to everything."

I watched the scenery go by as Tobimaro drove. I knew he was scared and so was I because we didn't know what would be waiting for us on the other side.


End file.
